thedzfandomcom-20200214-history
Dead Zone Scholars
About Us One of the oldest, most well know, and biggest clans ever created, the Dead Zone Scholars were founded on principles of knowledge, honor, helpfulness, and fellowship. They are known for being helpful to new players and try to create a good sense of community for all players. They do not raid other players, but are allowed to collect bounties. The current leaders of the Scholars are Frostedd and Necromancer_. Scholars are well known for their vigorous application process. Some have called them elitest, because they are extremely careful and exclusive on who may become a Scholar. Only the best of the best, the friendliest, and the most knowledgeable people are accepted. Rules and Regulations (Taken from the forums) (1a.) : Remain friendly towards everyone. We're a family, first and foremost. This means; do not pick fights, brag, boast, insult, or otherwise disgrace your Alliance. We are respectful to other Alliances and even towards those not in an Alliance. (1b.) : Treat your fellow members with respect. You may not like everyone in our group, but that is no excuse to be disrespectful towards them directly, or gossip about them whilst they are not online. If you have an issue or argument with another member, bring it to the attention of a Luminary, Visionary, Scholar, Sage, or Magnus Apollo and they will try to resolve the issue. (1c.) : Help out. Help the new guys out (even if they are not in our Alliance). We are a friendly Alliance, and any bullying/harassment/flaming of new players (Newcomers) will not be tolerated. If they have any questions, you must answer to the best of your ability. (1d.) : Complete your jobs and tasks assigned to you. Such as a family does, each member in our Alliance has a job to finish. These can range from helping a certain member find items for his or her collection, searching areas for new equipment for a new member who needs a leg up, occupying trade channel to look for specific items or gear, or just recruiting. Finish the job you are given, and you will be rewarded. (1e.) : Remain collected.We will not tolerate rude, racist, gross, crude, vulgar, or slanderous remarks, jokes, or comments, whether they were meant to be taken as funny or not. You cannot say anything that would put the Scholars in a bad light. Remember, you represent us with your words and actions. -In this Alliance, we have a 3 strike system. If I or Necromancer get three reports (from either our own members or the community) of you breaking either rule 1e. or 1a., you will be removed from the Alliance. I will not tolerate trolling, spamming, and crude or vulgar remarks or jokes whatsoever from our members. You will receive a private warning on your second strike. (1f.) : Have fun.This is the most important rule, which is why it's highlighted. We are a friendly group of people, and we are here for to lean on if you need anything.. The most admirable part of our Alliance is how close and connected each and every single one of our members is. We are here for you during the ups and down, and we have your back in all matters, whether they are related to DeadZone or otherwise. Enjoy yourself while you are with us. Make friends. Have fun. It's a game, after all. Ranks (Lowest to high) Neophyte You are brand new to the Alliance, and we welcome you. You will be guided on how our Alliance works, and how best to get settled with us. Fear not, stay persistent and you will advance quickly throughout our ranks. You will not be expected to fight if we are in wartime, although you may if you wish to participate. Pupil A step above Neophyte, you will get your basic set of tasks and equipment, and will receive further instructions on how we operate. You have shown a basic understanding of the game mechanics and knowledge, and have been given more trust and leeway within our Alliance. The most basic fighting skills are encouraged here, although not necessarily required. Disciple Just slightly above Pupil, you have been given more operation and freedom within our group, allowing more jobs and tasks, as well as the ability to have more access to higher ranks and information. This is the rank that you will spend most of your time when you first join with us. More freedom during wartime and trust of raiding people if you so choose. Savant You have proven your loyalty and have been give your first position of small power within our ranks. You are entrusted to watching over the new guys and helping them out when they need it. From time to time, (if we feel you are ready) you will be given a certain Pupil or Disciple as your own, and will be asked to give them special attention and help, as we see fit. (Some newer guys need more help than others, in forms of questions, weapons, gear, etc.) You are given powers to oversee small groups of people in their raiding attempts during wartime, and to help them when necessary. Mentor Attaining the rank of Mentor means more privileges, more sensitive and secret knowledge, more equipment, more jobs, and also you will be able to decline certain jobs if you so choose. You will retain the ability to train a certain Pupil or Neophyte on your own time if you want to, and show them how our Alliance works and how we do things. All Savants and lower will answer to you, and you are trusted to show our Alliance in a good character and represent us well. More people are assigned under your command during wartime. Luminary You have shown how much of an asset you are and have been given the powers now to settle disputes between our members, and that is your main job. You will be assigned other tasks from time to time, but your main purpose is to help the new guys get along and keep the peace, as well as help them get familiar with the Alliance and game as a whole. Keep up the good work! You will mostly refrain from fighting, although you may join in you so choose. As your name implies, you are "a shining light, a person who gives inspirations to others". Visionary Becoming a Visionary means you have more than proven your respectability and have directed the Alliance in a better direction. This rank means you have shown everyone how helpful and useful you can be in all situations, and how loyal you plan on being in the future. Visionary's are high ranking members with all of the listed power, and this is the first rank to include powers of inviting other members to our Alliance (must be approved by Sages/Magnus Apollo beforehand). You oversee multiple Mentors, who will then pass on your commands to their members and carry out your orders. Scholar Retaining all of the previously listed power, abilities, and trust, you have proven your worth to us, and it is well deserved. You have represented us extremely well to the best of your ability, and it has not gone unnoticed. We thank you for your service thus far. At this rank, you will be presented with a White Flag book or Unique weapon FREE of charge (I will personally pay for/find this myself) and it will be a symbol of your dedication to us and all your efforts. This rank allows you to add and remove members (must be approved by Sages/Magnus Apollo first), as well as post to our Alliance wall in-game. Sage The wisest of all, and the co-leaders of the Alliance, Sages represent our alliance to the fullest, and this position is given to a select few who have shown that they are a step above the rest, and willing to go to any lengths to make sure the Alliance is doing well and thriving. You have power in changing the alliance (with consult from other Sages and the Magnus Apollo), as well as are given complete trust of our sensitive information and working of the alliance. This rank does not come easily, and is rightly so. Only those who are extremely active, dedicated, friendly, knowledgeable, patient and wise will attain this rank. Sages can add or remove members (with consultation), demote/promote, spend gathered Alliance tokens, as well as post to the Alliance wall. Magnus Apollo Magnus Apollo is strictly reserved for the those who have gained the extreme responsibility of leading an Alliance division. Magnus Apollo means you have complete control over an entire section of our Alliance. Spending Alliance tokens, banner edits, disbanding, as well as changing leadership, promotion/demote, and well as complete freedom to invite whoever you wish into the Alliance without permission from other Magnus Apollo or Sages. (P.S. You must also know how to pronounce all of the previous ranks before you can be a Sage or Magnus Apollo.) *Joke* Joining DzS Each and every Scholar has to go through a vigorous initiation process, to prove that they are dedicated, willing to help, and active in the community. While other clans spammed their invitations to every player in sight, Scholars are more reserved on who may join their ranks (quality always wins over quantity). You must agree to ALL of our rules before applying. To join, you must A. Post your application on the official forum post. B. Frequent the DZ1 chatroom and get to know other members. C. Prove you are active, dedicated, and have the same sense of community as other Scholars. Because of this, many people are turned away or turned off by joining, and that is what makes being a Scholar special. Scholars rarely accept new applicants. Member List Allies -H.E.R.C Coalition ; Tag - ERC, THO, HRC -RaidCo; Tag - RC -UCPD ; Tag - UA, UPD .-bloodsword ; Tag - BLD -Mercaneries ; Tag- FBI -The SIEGE ; Tag - SGE -Dead Zone Explorers ; Tag -DzE -Wastleland Raiders ; Tag - WR, WR2, WR3, WR4, PND, CAH -Leg1on ; Tag - L1N, M1N, R1T -Savior of Humanity ; Tag - SOH -Union City Heroes ; Tag - UCH -New HERC Outcasts ; Tag - NHO-OCP Security Concepts ; Tag - SC1 -League of Gentleman ; Tag - TLG Enemies Category:Alliances